Reisen Avernacus
Reisen Avernacus is the original form of both Rei and Ren Avernacus. Appearance Reisen is a slim but curvaceous woman, standing at the same height as her two halves, with silky brown hair that frames her delicate cheekbones, held loosely in place by bandages wounded around the head, nestled over clashing eyes of ruby and emerald from her right and left eye respectively, similar to Rei's heterochromia. She is garbed in an onyx black dress with laces crisscrossing over the midsection, interposed between black frills. A brooch was clasped at her neck, held in place by a grey collar that flared upwards around the collar bones like upside down horns. A studded black brace was secured around one of her wrists, while the other was wrapped loosely in white bandages. A pair of small black shoes are also worn with several black straps that guide over to her knees. Personality How does the OC act? History This is a story of a girl from well over a thousand years ago. Shinigami Life Reisen was not always a Seraphim, nor an Arrancar, but had started off as a Plus that was born in Soul Society, born from a Shinigami father and a Plus mother in the 1st District of the Rukongai, and was given the name Tsubasa Kazuki from her birth. She was born with great potential inside her, possessing greater spiritual power than the average, as Tsubasa had managed to awaken to her power at an early age, able to use some Kido spells that were in the 30's when she was as a young girl, having been watching her father use Kido spells several times when she saw him practice his techniques. When her parents had seen this, they were happy for her and how she was gifted. Tsubasa's parents then sent her to the Shinigami Academy while she was still at a young age to help her harness her power inside her to use better. When she was in the academy, she displayed incredible skill and talent, passing every test and being astounding at every subject, and advancing at a very fast rate to the point that she was labeled as a child prodigy. She was admired by all, as everyone ended up gathering around her to learn things from her on how to get through the classes, something that she never minded with, as she enjoyed helping others out with their problems. After the very first year in the academy, Tsubasa had graduated from the academy and shortly after joined the Gotei 13, recieving her Asauchi that she had spent time with to imprint her very spiritual essence into her Asauchi, morphing it into her Zapakuto Spirit, thus gaining herself a Zanpakuto. Upon achieving her Zanpakuto Spirit, Tsubasa had been able to very easily achieve communication of her Zanpakuto spirit, her Zanpakuto spirit being a man that resembles her father somewhat. From her ability to commune and achieve harmony with the spirit, Tsubasa ended up being able to utilize her Shikai, allowing her to obtain the 3rd Seat in the 13th Division, as she was assigned to be in. As she worked in the 13th Divison and entered the world of the living to work to try and explore the human world as it was still in the younger times of humanity. She faced her first battle against the Hollows, where her skills displayed easily defeated them, purifying the Hollow and then being sent to Soul Society, or if the soul had committed sin, she witnessed them being taken to Hell. However, when she first saw the Hollow being taken to hell, Tsubasa felt fear for the first time. As she performed her tasks of purifying Hollows and sending souls to the Soul Society, Tsubasa began to notice how there seemed to be no end to the battles that she had been going through. Tsubasa asked her Captain about why the Hollows continue on existing. From that question, she was told that Hollows were the monsters that they had to defeat for the purpose of preserving the souls. However, Tsubasa was still unsure if that was truly the case. She began wondering for what reason did Hollows exist. She believed that there had to be some reason, and began to try and learn as much as she could about them. Learning more about Hollows Several years passed, and Tsuabsa had trained and achieved even her Bankai, having power that was much greater than even that of a Captains, and soon being selected to be the 12th Division's Captain. Becoming the leader of SRDI allowed Tsubasa to try and learn more about Hollows. From her experiments and research, she found out more about the Hueco Mundo, the world where Hollows called their home, but from that answer, even more questions began to form in her. She questioned why Hollows would actually have a home for themselves, if they were creatures that were needed to be destroyed. Why did they exist? Why did Hueco Mundo exist? These questions plagued her mind more and more. Half a century later, she continued her research on Hollows, and even went to understand how to enter Hueco Mundo on their own, and then started to examine the workings and functions of the Garganta that the Menos Grande use to get through the dimensions. After having a thorough understanding of how it functions, she then managed to contruct her own Garganta, and stabilized it to hold her own power, and then crossed over to the home of the Hollows, and was witnessing to how there were many Hollows there of all kinds. She saw the darkness that surrounded the place, and the mood held high in the sky, and how the land was a desert as far as the eye can see. And the air was filled with a higher concentration of reishi, unlike that of Soul Society. Tsubasa deduced that it was possibly because of how it might be a way of supporting the Hollows there. She continued going through the desert in the night sky and any Hollows that were attracted by her spiritual pressure and attacked ended up being defeated and purified. However, during the journey there, she eventually encountered several piles of bodies that were Hollows, all dead somehow. Tsubasa was horrifed by what could have done such a thing. She was then about to go further in, when she felt that going even further would result in her getting too far from the Garganta that she had contructed and decided to retreat and then made her way out of Hueco Mundo and back to Soul Society, where she tried to make notes of her findings there and made plans to return to Hueco Mundo again when she was ready to. Former Power & Abilities What powers did the OC have? Former Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum